Snuff and chewing tobacco as an effective alternative to the smoking of cigarettes, cigars or pipes have been known for more than a century. However, due to an ever increasing aversion by the general public against smoking, chewing tobacco has recently gained new interest.
To render chewing tobacco more acceptable to the user in terms of cleanliness and aesthetics, the need to confine loose cut tobacco in packages or otherwise has been recognized. Thus, for reasons such as to prevent crumbs of tobacco from being scattered about the mouth of the user, tobacco has been manufactured in cartridges or charges of defined proportions. To prevent the loose tobacco from coming into contact with the lips, gums and/or tongue of the user, chewing tobacco has been covered with a porous and elastic substance as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 805,806 or 1,376,586. Also, to preserve the moisture content and natural aroma of tobacco, it is known from U.S. Patent No. 189,604 to cover the individual tobacco plugs with a gelatinous covering layer. It has also been proposed to enclose tobacco into fabric or paper pouches. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,837 discloses a product made from chewing gum and tobacco.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a chewable and resilient composition of a tobacco flavor impregnated hydrophilic polyurethane foam which is placed between the cheek and the gum of the user.